implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Yerman Yezonov (History of Margovya)
|image = File:YermanYezonov.jpg |caption = as Yerman Yezonov (promotional photo, 2016) |first = : "A Technologist in the Police Academy" (23.19) January 9, 1993 |last = April 24, 2019 |creator = |portrayer = |infoheader = Information |fullname = Yerman Davidovich Yezonov |nickname = Yerman, Yer, Yez, Yezonov |alias = Technologist, Speed |gender = Male |occupation = Police Officer, Arbatskaya City Police Department |title = Rank Deputy General, Margovyan National Police |family = David Yezonov (father) Irina Yezonova (mother) Anton Yezonov (brother) Yakov Yezonov (brother) Ivan Yezonov (son) Marfa Yezonova (daughter) |spouse = Olga Alduva (ex-wife, divorced) |religion = |nationality = }} Yerman Davidovich Yezonov is a fictional character created by and portrayed by in the long-running series and the succeeding film series. Elemat made his franchise debut as Yerman Yezonov in the mid-season 23 episode "A Technologist in the Police Academy" as a recurring character, but was promoted to main character at the start of season 24. He is set to appear on the latest Interceptors film, , on 2017, before his grand return along with other former Interceptors cast in the 2019 upcoming film Calling All Interceptors. Character background Yezonov is the son of high-ranking police officer David Yezonov, and high-profile lawyer Irina Yezonova, the youngest of three brothers. According to his account, his parents got divorced around Christmas Day 1973 when he was five. By the time he was seven, he wanted to live with his father, especially since he wanted to be a police officer as well. A flashback from that time also reveals Yerman calling his mother "protector of the bad people," since most of his mother's recent clients were high-profile drug dealers and convicted criminals. Both of his brothers were also aspiring police officers, and also went on to eventually be part of the Margovyan National Police force. However, his eldest brother, Anton, was murdered in Arbatskaya City in 1987 by a high-profile drug syndicate leader, Ulises Gorbachev, whose case was handled by their mother. Because of Irina's expert skills in manipulating the law, Ulises Gorbachev was eventually acquitted of first-degree murder in 1988. According to , watching the news of Gorbachev's acquittal was what mainly inspired to enter the dirty politics of Arbatskaya City, which was briefly mentioned in the events of "An Aspiring Politician, Konrada Fufanova At Your Service" (20.03). Yerman's other brother, Yakov, decided to take law school following the incident, became a lawyer soon after, but later died in 1995 after handling a case opposite his own mother's--rumors even circulated that Irina ordered Yakov's murder. Yerman, on the other hand, was firm on his dream of being a police officer. He eventually got into the Arbatskaya City Police Academy by 1991 and graduated by 1992, by which time, he was already hired as Technologist of the Task Force Interceptors. Later on, the attempts of his own mother trying to kill him (ever since she found out that he joined the Interceptors, which by that time became a real threat to drug lords and high-profile criminals) became a running gag during the show's last four seasons, most of which include barging in to the headquarters, teaming up with the enemy to target just Yezonov, and popping out of nowhere just to "do the job." However, in The Interceptors: Movie II, after hearing that his mother was in a critical condition after being shot by her own people during an attempt to double-cross them, Yerman drove to the hospital, wearing a hoodie, cap, sunglasses and handkerchief covering his mouth, and "finished the job," landing a total of thirteen shots to her head, the same number of shots his older brother took when she ordered him dead. He was introduced into the series as a trainee from the Police Academy, then as a recurring character to the show. When was forced to give up his shows upon acceptance of the post as , Dzherik Dimakulanov, the succeeding executive producer of the show, made Yezonov a main character, eventually getting hired by then-Interceptor Rurik Olanov as the new Technologist for the Task Force Interceptors, following the departure of , who played the last technologist of the force, in 1993. Yezonov was the last Technologist of the classic series, having seen the series finale in 1997. Although Markovsky did not approve of Elemat's promotion to main character at first, he eventually made peace with it by including Yezonov in the proper finale of the show. Elemat was also slated to reprise his role in , but schedules in the Margovyan Senate, especially in handling the cases of then-President and then-Senate President , he was not able to make it. However, he did manage to come back to the series in and reprise his old role as Yerman Yezonov, but was re-hired to the force as the Speed, following Oleg Rasapinsky's death in Movie I. Yezonov held on to the post until he "graduated" from the Task Force Interceptors in 2019, at the end of , following his two-step accelerated promotion from Superintendent to Deputy General. This makes him, by far, the second longest-serving police officer in the Task Force Interceptors, only behind his mentor, , and also the second member of the Task Force Interceptors to have "graduated" from the force to be promoted to Deputy General, following now MNP Director-General Rurik Olanov in 1994. According to his driver's license, Yezonov was born on April 12, 1968. This was backed by numerous claims he made about his age in various episodes of the classic series, as well as his appearances in the film series. Just like Ieronim Antonovich, Yezonov was also known for his escapades with numerous women, having allegedly bedded over 100 women before he made his television debut in the original series. He has had many serious relationships, but his most significant one was , whom he met at the start of the last season of the classic series. They got together by the series finale, and carried their relationship onto the film series. Yezonov proposed to Alduva at the end of and they got married at the end of . They have a son, Ivan, who was born shortly after the main events of , and a daughter, Marfa, who was born somewhere between the events of Final Strike and . However, at the start of , it was revealed that Yezonov and Alduva got divorced, mostly due to Alduva's controlling and manipulative behavior. Storylines ''The Interceptors'' ''The Interceptors'' film series Personality Relationships Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors characters (History of Margovya)